


The Keeper and the Head Boy

by hchollym



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 22:09:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3545555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hchollym/pseuds/hchollym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy and Oliver spend some "alone time" together. Smut and PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Keeper and the Head Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I normally post my HP stories on FF.net, but I didn't want to post anything too explicit over there, in case they suspend my account. 
> 
> Just so you know, I will probably be cross-posting more of my HP stories over here when I get the chance, so that I have the back-ups, but I'm still going to be writing for the Hobbit and LoTR too! 
> 
> Written for AnneCpc for the “Pi Day Fic Exchange” over on FF.net. I hope you like it!

Oliver pushed Percy against the wall, crashing their lips together in a heated kiss. The blood rushed to their cocks as their tongues battled for dominance. Percy wrapped his arms around Oliver’s back, pulling him closer so that they were flush against each other. Percy pulled away slightly from to kiss to nibble on Oliver’s bottom lip, rocking his hips forward to rub their erections together, and the Scottish boy moaned in response. 

Oliver turned his head to press kisses to Percy’s cheek, then his jaw, and finally his neck, licking and sucking at the pale skin. Percy slipped his hand under Oliver’s shirt, letting it roam up his back as the muscles rippled under his fingers. Oliver moved his mouth up to Percy’s ear, nibbling and sucking at the lobe, causing Percy to shiver. 

Percy used his free hand to grab his lover’s hair and yank him back into a passionate kiss. Percy grinded their hips together roughly, and Oliver shuddered. Percy smirked smugly into the kiss, using Oliver’s distraction to spin them around so that the Scottish boy’s back was pressed against the wall. 

Percy lowered to his knees, looking up at Oliver with lust shining in his eyes as he freed Oliver’s prick from the confines of his trousers. Percy licked his lips, and Oliver’s cock twitched in response, his pupils dilating. 

Percy kissed the tip of Oliver’s prick gently, and Oliver bit his lip, using all of his restraint not to buck forward. Percy took the tip in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it before flicking it over the slit. Oliver moaned, bringing his hands up to tangle in Percy’s hair. 

A bead of precum formed at the tip, and Percy licked it up greedily. Oliver titled his head back in pleasure, his eyes falling shut. Percy took more of Oliver’s cock into his mouth, pressing his tongue firmly on the underside of the shaft as he sucked. He began to hum, causing vibrations to go through his lover’s prick, and Oliver groaned.

“Gods, Perce –“ his words quickly cut off into unintelligible mumbles as Percy slipped his tongue underneath the foreskin and massaged the sensitive glands there. Percy kept his eyes on Oliver the whole time, looking up at him with lust and adoration. Oliver bit his lip hard enough to bleed to keep himself from whimpering. Percy applied pressure with his lips as he bobbed his head up and down. 

The wet, hot suction was making Oliver’s knees begin to buckle, and he gripped Percy’s hair tightly. Percy brought his hand up to cradle Oliver’s balls, massaging them gently in his palm, and Oliver moaned loudly. That was always his weakness, and Percy grinned with his lips still wrapped firmly around his lover’s cock. Oliver’s breathing was ragged, and he gripped Percy’s shoulder tightly in warning. 

“Shit, Perce, I’m gonna-“ Percy pulled off his prick with an obscene pop before Oliver could even finish his sentence. The Scottish boy looked at him in confusion as Percy stood up. 

“Not yet,” Percy teased, looking far too innocent. Oliver groaned in frustration, pulling Percy into a desperate kiss as he yanked blindly at Percy’s shirt to undress him. 

Percy laughed breathlessly into the kiss, helping his frustrated lover to remove the rest of his clothes. Their shirts and trousers were thrown carelessly around the room as they made their way to the bed, only separating their lips long enough to take their shirts off. Oliver pushed Percy down onto the bed, and Percy spread his legs eagerly. 

Percy eyes were hooded with lust, his lips swollen and red from his previous ministrations, and Oliver groaned at the sight. He climbed on top of his lover quickly, reconnecting their lips as Percy thrust his hips up. Oliver’s body was thrumming with pleasure, and he was so tempted to grind against Percy until his came; he knew that it wouldn’t take long; but he wanted to finish inside his lover. 

He pulled away long enough to grab his wand, muttering a lubrication spell, followed quickly by a stretching spell that he aimed at Percy’s hole. Normally, he loved to take his time fingering Percy until he was ready and begging for it, writhing beneath Oliver in pleasure, but Oliver was too far gone tonight, and he couldn’t bring himself to be that patient. 

Percy shifted uncomfortably at the odd sensation of the stretching spell since he wasn’t used to it, and Oliver sent him an apologetic look. Percy seemed to understand though, pulling his own knees up to his chest and kissing Oliver gently as he guided his lover’s prick to his hole. Oliver pushed inside carefully, groaning at the tight heat. 

Percy wrapped his arms around Oliver’s back, gripping the muscles firmly. He bit his lip as Oliver filled him up, moving agonizingly slow. By the time Oliver was fully sheathed inside him, they were both breathing heavily. Oliver’s body was trembling from the strain of holding back, but he wanted to make sure that he didn’t hurt Percy. 

When Percy nodded for him to continue, he slowly began to thrust in and out. Percy winced slightly, and Oliver stopped. Percy grabbed the pillow from behind his head and lifted his hips up to place it below him. He nodded for Oliver to continue, and when Oliver thrust in again, he angled himself in the direction that he knew Percy’s prostate was. 

Percy moaned, his head falling back in pleasure. Oliver sped up his movements, groaning as Percy’s hole clenched around his shaft. Percy raked his nails down Oliver’s back as his lover expertly rubbed against the bundle of nerves inside him. 

Oliver knew that he wasn’t going to last long, especially with the little whimpers and moans that Percy was making. He grasped Percy’s prick in his hand and began to stroke it in time with his thrusts. Percy gasped, the dual stimulation causing his body to feel like every nerve was on fire, and his eyes scrunched closed in pleasure. 

Oliver was breathing heavily, and the sound of his balls smacking against Percy’s ass seemed to reverberate through the room. The heat was coiling in Oliver’s belly as Percy moaned and arched his back beneath him, and Oliver’s balls began to tighten up close to his body as his movements became erratic. 

He swiped his thumb over the tip of Percy’s cock, and Percy gasped again, his whole body going stiff before he came, thick spurts of white coating Oliver’s hand and their chests. His orgasm washed over him like a tidal wave as his hole convulsed around Oliver’s member. 

Oliver’s hips stuttered before he came so hard that he saw stars, shuddering and shooting his seed deep inside his lover. He collapsed on top of Percy, both of them panting and trembling from the aftershock. Oliver rested his forehead against Percy’s, and they both blearily opened their eyes to look at one another. 

“I love you,” Percy whispered breathlessly, and Oliver smiled. 

“I love you too,” Oliver replied sincerely. 

He rolled off Percy to lie at his side, draping his arm over his lover’s stomach. He kissed Percy’s shoulder gently, resting his head against Percy’s chest as their breathing evened out. He loved how relaxed Percy was after sex; it was rare for the normally uptight boy, and Oliver felt a surge of warmth at the thought that he was able to do that. 

After a moment of comfortable silence, Oliver smiled mischievously against Percy’s skin, asking cheekily: “I don’t suppose you love me enough to have sex on the quidditch pitch?” Percy glared at him, though it lacked any real heat. 

“Don’t push it,” Percy warned, and Oliver laughed, propping himself up on his elbow to look at Percy. 

“You know I’m a Keeper,” he joked, and Percy snorted and rolled his eyes. 

“And there’s more than one reason that they call me the Head Boy,” Percy retorted easily. Oliver’s eyes widened for a moment in shock, and Percy suddenly turned very red, obviously not meaning to say that out loud. 

Once the initial surprise wore off, Oliver threw his head back and laughed. Percy huffed, his face still bright red from embarrassment. He crossed his arms over his chest defensively and pouted, though he would deny that if ever asked. When Oliver’s laughter had subsided, he looked at Percy with a wide grin. 

“I love you, Perce,” he repeated happily, and Percy couldn’t suppress his own smile from forming. 

“Love you too, Ollie.”


End file.
